Cetian cult
The Cetian cult or the Cetiani are a group of people who believe that the Four Fiends are not the enemy and do not intend Edia's destruction, but that they will purge the world and restore its balance. According to an anonymous account from the Phoenix Era, they revere the Fiends as deities. Because they operate discreetly and are even illegal in some states, it is unclear how large the cult's body is to date. They gained a fair public support for a while in the late Phoenix Era and were widely recognized as a religion, counting at least a million adherents. Denomination The Cetiani are often referred to as the Cetian cult, even though his is considered derogatory, because they are considered a cult or sect by most of the current world. Referring to them as the Cetiani, as the Cetiani refer to themselves, is seen as showing respect and would acknowledge them as a legit world view or religion. In the Order of Eläinrata, they are referred to as the Cetiani not because their views are agreed with, but because they are officially recognized as an enemy of the State of Eläinrata. Fiends The Cetiani refer to the Four Fiends as the Aetates and consider them divine beings, whom they worship. Names of the Aetates The Aetates are given the following names: * Aucto (Savis) * Hiem (Haamu) * Ver (Toren) * Aestas (Nuyloc) Androgynous iconography The Aetates are often depicted in an androgynous way, representing elements occurring on Edia that are traditionally considered both male and female. This is also due to the Cetiani perceiving them of ambiguous gender, noting that they are unable to know whether the Aetates are male or female. Despite this, the Cetiani refer to the Aetates with a masculine vocabulary in languages with grammatical gender, because they do not consider them neuter. Ceremonies Renascentia Every year, the Cetiani celebrate the recurring returns of the Aetates to Edia with the Renascentia. It is a holiday that lasts three days, from right before the sunrise of the first day until after the sunset of the third day. On the first day, an early ceremony is held at sunrise, and the rest of the day is dedicated to the welcoming of the Aetates on earth. The second day represents the rule of the Aetates in all wind directions; statues are carried off in four directions of the house, ceremony hall or city. Symbolic fires are lit up to represent the sacrifices made in their name. On the third day, they celebrate the departure of the Aetates: they account the tales of fights, and at the end, the statues are destroyed. The evening is concluded late, when the Cetiani pray to the four that they will soon come again. The purpose of the Renascentia is to call for the Aetates' advent to Edia, so that they will come and rule it. The Aetates are therefore throughout the year also referred to as Renascituri, the ones who will be reborn. The Cetiani call them Renati when they are on earth, as well as symbollically for the duration of the Renascentia. Exoriens Exoriens is a ceremony dedicated to Ver or Toren and takes place in April or May. Abundans Abundans is a ceremony dedicated to Aestas or Nuyloc. It is held around August. Depascens Depascens is a ceremony dedicated to Aucto or Savis. It takes place in October or November. Quiescens Quiescens is a ceremony dedicated to Hiem or Haamu and is held around the time of New Year. Factions The Cetian cult is divided into different factions. Not every Cetian belongs to these factions, because not all practitioners of the Cetian beliefs want to dedicate their life to it. Most however still donate, financially supporting those Cetiani who are part of factions. Known factions are: * Clerical * Military Category:Religions